Falling Leaves
by RavenclawFairy22
Summary: It's Lucy's first year at Hogwarts, Fred and James both want to be seeker, Lois is realizing that the girls in his class are, well, girls, Molly thinks her crush will never notice her, Dominique knows her crush will never notice her, and Teddy and Victoire are slowly but surely falling in love. Just a typical drama filled year at Hogwarts for the Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming please**

"Molly?" Dominique Weasley asked, standing on her toes and peering around at the other students on the platform and searching for a glimpse of bright red hair.

"Moll? Molllllllly! Where are you!" she yelled, stamping her foot in impatience. Dominique hated waiting.

"MOLLY WEASLEY WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU!" she shouted. He could feel her nose beginning to sharpen and her nails elongating. Not a good sign at all. It wouldn't do to turn into a part Veela angry bird in front of everybody. But where was Molly?

"Jeez Dom, you almost blew a gasket. I've been right behind you." Said a familiar voice. Molly. Oh, she was going to kill that girl one day.

Dominique shot her a death glare, but Molly just smirked, unfazed. Nobody but Molly could stand up tot hose stares. That was probably why they were best friends. It didn't hurt that they were cousins, either, of course.

"Come on Dom, lighten up. Let's say good –bye to the family and get it over with."

"Bet you can't get out of Lily's hugs faster than I can!"

"You're on!" They raced to the spot where all of their cousins, aunts, and uncles stood.

After barely escaping Percy telling them to watch out for Lucy for the millionth time, Lily came barreling towards them.

"Here it goes." Muttered Molly.

"I can't believe you guys are in fifth year and I haven't even started! I can't wait to go! James told me there's a feast and dungeons and all of this cool stuff! I don't want to wait, Dommy! Can I come with you? Could I fit in your trunk? I bet I could, I'm really small! I want to go so badly! It's not fair, Albus and Rose get to go next year and I have to wait three years! I hate being eight! It's no fun." She had said all of this while clinging on to Dominique, and now she was beginning to cry.

"Aw, Lils," said Dominique softly "don't cry. You'll be there before you know it. Right Molly?"

"Yeah! Don't worry; enjoy the time you have without any homework. Trust me." Molly smirked, "Hogwarts isn't all fun."

The whistle pierced the air. Molly cursed.

"Molly said a bad worrrrdd" teased Lily. Molly just rolled her eyes and started running towards the train, with Dominique trailing behind her.

"That girl," Molly snorted, "is so funny."

"Not when she's screaming in your ear to sneak her into school."

"True."

Then Cedric Davies, Molly's long time crush walked past, laughing with his Ravenclaw friends, and she burst out into giggles.

Molly _never_ giggled.

"Er…Mol?"

Molly paused between giggles to say "yeah?"

"Why are you giggling?" Dominique was staring at her like she had three heads

"Aunt Ginny told me to relax. Be myself."

"You don't usually giggle."

"Well, it's better than me hiding behind you, isn't it?"

"I guess. But why don't you go talk to him? He's not going to, like, bite you or anything."

"Well, not everyone can be like you Dom. You're so comfortable with them. I just sort of freeze up. I can't even be near them without making a fool of myself."

"Um, hello? Liam?" said Dominique incredulously.

"He's different." She shrugged.

"How?"

"I don't know, but I guess I just never really though of him that way. He's just my friend. We've been through this a million times, I like Cedric, not Liam."

"He is one extremely fit guy to be 'just a friend'." She mocked.

"Then why don't _you_ date him?"

"Not my type." she said as she lifted her trunk onto the train headed towards another year of craziness.

Of course, her type had blue hair. And secretly loved her beautiful older sister. Oh, well.

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Just wanted to let you know that my updates won't have a set schedule. I definitely won't be posting once a day because, believe it or not, I do have a life. I will update as often as I can though. Also, I'm American so please excuse me if you think certain characters wouldn't say a phrase or expression. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review please**

Lucy looked different from the rest of her extended family. Her small stature, obsidian black eyes, and dark brown hair distinguished her in a sea of redheads. But Lucy was different from her family in almost every way. Especially personality.

Lucy dragged her heavy trunk all of the way down the corridor, glimpsing random family members and family friends: Molly and Dom, giggling over a magazine that Lucy knew for a fact their dad didn't allow, Fred, James, and a few other boys plotting something she didn't really want to know, Teddy and Vic in their respective compartments with their own friends, both looking a little bored, Roxy and Lysander off on their own, talking dreamily about creatures that didn't exist. A few older boys with green ties glared at her, but she stuck her nose in the air and walked on ahead.

Eventually she came ton empty compartment, set down her trunk, and sat primly on her seat. On the outside, she was a picture of self-control, because Lucy was never afraid of anything. Nervous maybe. Jittery. Excited. But she was never afraid.

Right?

Right.

Lucy was excited because now she would have so much blackmail material on her cousins that they would have to do whatever she asked for a long, long time. Lucy wanted to learn about the deepest secrets of magic. Like her mother, she was naturally inquisitive, seeking out information and never forgetting it. Lucy was excited.

And nervous.

Maybe a little jittery, too.

OK, OK, she was afraid for the first time in her life. That didn't mean she had to admit it to herself.

Right?

Right.

She laid back on the cushion, carefully releasing every tense muscle in her body, a stress reliever her mother had taught her.

Just then, a girl burst into the room, screaming.

"They were going to _hex_ me! They were going to _hurt _me! THEY'RE COMING!" the girl shouted, and dove behind Lucy as Fred and James ran past, laughing and whooping.

"Are they gone?" the girl asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but don't worry about them. They won't hurt you." She paused, and then corrected herself. "Actually, there's no telling what James and Freddy will do. I take that back."

"You know them?"

"Actually, I'm related to them."

The girl gaped at her. Now that she had recovered her from the shock of a random girl charging in and screaming that people were going to hurt her, she could take in the appearance of the girl properly. Her hair was mostly blonde with a few brown streaks in it, and it was tied in a high ponytail. She had light, round blue eyes, and a small nose and mouth, wide cheekbones, and a lithe, slim body. Her movements were graceful, even in distress. She was probably a first year and a muggle-born, Lucy guessed. Lucy's guesses were usually right.

"I'm Kitty Mayer." It was strange that that was her name, because she looked kind of like a cat.

"Yeah, I know," She said ruefully. "People always think it's a dreadfully funny coincidence because I apparently look like a cat. It doesn't help that back at home I was a level 11 gymnast. Everyone always says that it's such a cat-like sport. I've tried to get people to call me Cathy or Catherine, but it doesn't work. They say I just look too much like a Kitty."

"Oh, well. It's a nice name. It really fit's you."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Lucy Weasley. What house do you want to be in?"

"What are houses?" asked Kitty eagerly. "I'm muggle-born, you see." Lucy launched into a long-winded explanation and confessed that even though most of her family was in Gryffindor, she wasn't so sure that that was the right place for her. Kitty said that as long as she wasn't in Slytherin, she would be fine.

"They sound like a bunch of creeps, the whole lot of them. Murderers and the like."

"Yeah, pretty much. I-" Lucy was cut off as the train lurched to a stop. They hurried outside and gathered around Hagrid, who was holding his lantern and shouting,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They clambered into the boat. Kitty and Lucy were sharing their boat with two boys. She couldn't make them out well in the dark. They introduced themselves as Emmet and Ryan. Lucy couldn't tell which was which in the dim late. As they caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts, everyone gasped, even Lucy. The round turrets and gleaming windows twinkled at them, like it was laughing. Lucy turned to Kitty and saw that her eyes were shining, leaning forward with an enraptured expresstion.

"It's beautiful." Kitty murmured. Lucy couldn't agree more.

It felt like home, by the fire in the Burrow and hearing distant explosions and having all of her cousins tease each other while roasting marshmallows. It was that warm feeling that starts in your heart and slowly spreads everywhere else and makes you feel so happy that you could fly away.

That was how Hogwarts made her feel. And it was the best feeling in the world.

Right?

Right.

**Please Please Please Review! It would make me so happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! *gets down on knees and begs* I'm begging! Just please review. Pretty please with Fizzing Whizbees on top?**

When they got into the small chamber just outside the Great Hall, Kitty was starting to get really scared. How as she going to be sorted? Would they have to do magic in front of everyone? She had asked Lucy about it, but even she didn't know. Lucy said that James had told her that you had to take a five-hour test on every subject they were going to learn in first year. Lucy said she was pretty sure James was lying, but you never know.

Kitty's leg started to shake and she began tapping her foot on the hard stone floor, causing a nasty looking kid with pitch-black hair and a huge nose to glare at her.

"Who is that?" she murmured to Lucy.

"Sagittarius Lestrange. He comes from horrible family. His aunt was pretty awful, from what I've heard. No one really likes to talk about the war though, so I don't know too much."

"War?"

"I'll tell you later." At this point Kitty' teeth were chattering with nervous energy. She felt worse than she had at her first gymnastics meet. That was when the doors burst open, revealing the most amazing sight she had ever seen. Well, except for Hogwarts, of course.

"It's the Great Hall, I think." Lucy whispered. _A fitting name_, thought Kitty.

They lined up in front of everyone, and Kitty had to squeeze her eyes shut to avoid the piercing stares. When she opened them again, a few people from the table at the far left were waving at Lucy, including the redhead and the messy haired boys, James and Freddy. Lucy smiled at them and gave a little wave. That was when a tall professor with scars on his face brought in a raggedy hat and a wobbly stool. Lucy gasped in relief next to her.

The hat sang a song about the four houses, but Kitty wasn't really listening because she was so antsy, although Lucy was hanging on to every word. When the song finished the scarred professor took out a long roll of parchment.

"That's my uncle Neville." Whispered Lucy. Kitty laughed disbelievingly as the first person, Eric Arnold was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Are you related to everyone?"

"Nah, he's just a family friend."

"Oh." They watched as one of the boys from the boat, Emmet Banes, was called up. Now that they could actually see, Kitty noticed that he had light blonde hair and a spattering of freckles across his face. His eyes were dark blue and intelligent. Emmet walked calmly up to the stool, but his hands were shaking and his eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights. After a few seconds of deliberation, the Hat placed him in Ravenclaw. The other boy, Ryan, was put in Gryffindor.

Black was put in Slytherin almost as soon as it touched his head, which was not surprising. The table on the far left exploded with cheers.

The first Gryffindor was a dark skinned girl named Storm Bookhard. She got loudest cheer yet. After that, Kitty pretty much zoned out, until the other boy from their boat, Ryan Livingston, was put in Gyffindor with Storm. And then,

"Meyer, Catherine!" all of a sudden, she started shaking like a leaf. Lucy nudged her up towards the professor and the hat, and Kitty wobbled her way up in front of the whole school.

_Mmmm, interesting._ A sly little voice said in her ear. She jumped nearly a foot in the air._ Not really brave, nor cunning. You're loyal, yes, but not particularly hard-working. You have the wit, the sharp mind. You'd be best off in RAVENVLAW!_

It shouted the last words to the entire hall. Relief flooded through her and she practically ran down to the table in blue. Kitty beamed at all of her new housemates. The boy from the boat, Emmet, sat across from her, and a boy with pale red hair sat next to him. A little way down the table, another first year girl sat with her arms crossed, looking at the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm Kitty. Who're you?" she asked the redhead boy.

"Finn Connelly. My sister Mairead is in second year, in Gryffindor. She's going to be mad because she really wanted to be in the same house as me." He grinned, showing a mouthful of crooked teeth. "I'm kinda glad she can't watch everything that goes on anymore. She likes to be in control of me."

Kitty found out that Finn was what Lucy called a "half-blood" and that Emmet was a muggleborn, like herself. The other girl still hadn't talked, and the boys were in a deep conversation about their respective sports, so Kitty watched the sorting.

A blonde, chubby girl named Savannah with the prettiest hazel eyes was put in Gryffindor. Two more boys were put into Ravenclaw. A hulk-like boy was placed in Slytherin. Until, finally,

"Weasley, Lucy!" Kitty kept her fingers crossed under the table hoping, wishing, wanting so bad for her new friend to be with her. Lucy looked calm as ever, but if she looked closely, she could see the way Lucy's back was a little too straight and her mouth too tight. The hat was placed on her head, and a few moments after it declared

"RAVENCLAW!" the rigidness disappeared and mouth that had been set in a thin line relaxed. Kitty noticed that, while the Ravenclaws cheered, so did half the Gryffindor table. Lucy must have a _lot _of cousins.

After dessert, a thin prefect with light brown hair escorted them up to the common. They were told how to answer the riddles at the door, and then were directed to their dormitories. As Kitty sank into her four-poster, she realized that this had been the best day in her whole entire life.

**I've noticed that a lot of next gen fanfics make everybody know about the hat already, even no one in the actual book did, not even Ron. I always wondered how they kept the hat a secret.**


End file.
